


Wolf Chase rabbit

by DiesAnotherDay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Comfort, DA - Freeform, DA2, DA3 - Freeform, DAO, Dragon Age - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fairytale stories, Fantasy, Fearnot, Friendship, Humor, Lion and the Trollep, Never trust half an elf, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sapsorrow - Freeform, Solas being a butt-head, The Giant's Heart, The Hedgehog, The Most Incredible Story, The Story of Stone Soup, dai - Freeform, non-cannon pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiesAnotherDay/pseuds/DiesAnotherDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate DA Universe Fen'Harel has become complacent. With no desire to help the people he hides himself away in his temple. One day a strange human arrives with: and endless burlap sack, a mask of dirt, a silver tongue to sooth the soul, the promises of a lion, a golden heart hidden inside a needles eye, and a book of stories with tales never told. His challenge is to overcome his pride. Her challenge is to make him see the things he has lost.</p><p>(The story will be OOC for Fen’harel in the beginning as I try to write him as an ill-tempered, cocky, prideful and spoiled youth. This story won’t follow DA lore as we know it. It is an AU that goes back to the days of Arlathan. Humans have slowly started to pour into the elves territory unwelcomed but in very small numbers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Chase rabbit

Fen'harel sat in his thrown as he watched his priests and sentinels flitter about in their daily tasks. Normally the Elvhen god would not spend his days lazing about, but he couldn't find the motivation to do anything. The day was hot and made him shift in his already loose fitting, black robes. The summer had a habit of making him languid and there was little else to do. All the books in his library he had read and memorized every tome, scroll, and instructional guide. He hadn't planned on bothering the other gods but that was mostly due to his latest incident with Andruil and Sylaise. The wolf shivered as he remembered the horror of finding himself tied to Andruil’s bed post while the goddess of sacrifice leered at him.

Leisurely he looked about his halls. They were not made of gold like Elgar'nan's, nor were they like the elaborate mazes of Dirthamen's temple. Instead his was more similar to Mythal's which was more open. Greenery and vegetation crawled in through the windows. Even his own throne was carved from the trunk of an ancient tree whose branches still grew from the sides, a symbol of wisdom and endurance. Crystal was woven through the vines and branches of foliage that grew on the walls in his domain to light the passageways and show case the murals he himself had painted. Various objects of power and knowledge sat atop pillars on display for everyone to see while wards were set up to ensure no one touched. Mystery, wisdom and pride with a wild nature; those were the words others used when coming to his domain and it was exactly as he intended.

Slowly he closed his eyes as boredom set in. Just as he was ready to close his eyes and visit the fade one of his priests came before him and kneeled. "Fen'harel," the priest called giving his lord a low bow. Fen looked at the man clearly annoyed watching as he stumbled on his words.

"Yes?" The god asked his subject. "What is it?"

"Fen'Harel. Some of the scouts found a wandering woman in a nearby village. They say she was disturbing the peace."

Fen scoffed irritated that one of his followers was bothering him with something as mundane as a civil dispute. "And? Do I look like the God of vengeance or justice to you? Why bring her here and not to Elgar'nan or even Mythal if her presence was so disturbing that it needed the attention of a pantheon?"

"They were going to bring her to Elgar'nan but the God of Vengeance stated that you were to deal with this one. He claimed he didn't want a human near the city of Arlathan, your worship."

"A human!" Fen'harel howled. "You brought a human into my temple. One of those filthy creatures bringing disease, here, to my temple!"

"It wasn't by choice," The priest cowered. "They threw her in the cells before we had any knowledge of who or what it was."

"And who are they?" Fen'Harel asked as he tried to calm himself down. "Bring them to me so that I might question them myself!"

"But that's it! We can't find them!" The priest cried- no, pleaded with his lord. "We can't locate them anywhere."

"I thought you said it was our scouts that brought it in?"

"Well, we assumed it was "scouts." However, they were gone before we could question them thoroughly."

The rebellious wolf plopped himself into his thrown not sure how he should react. He had spent the entire day without any source of entertainment and now a strange human shows up at his door. The whole thing was absurd and yet it somehow piqued his interest.

"What was its' crimes? What did the creature do?" Fen asked folding his hands over his exposed stomach and crossing his legs. The relaxed position seemed to calm the priest who stood and took a heavy breath as he wiped his brow.

"We are not sure. The human was found after pestering some poor Elvhen when they found it out. They said it could speak our tongue clearly so it must have been amongst our kind for some time. Elgar'nan fears she might be a forward scout and said that you could figure out its purpose."

The wolf sat and thought about the situation fidgeting ever so slightly as he mused the possibilities of a lone human wandering the countryside. Of course his musings were broken by the priest who began shuffling under his master's gaze, a gaze Fen'harel didn't even realize he held over the other elf.

"Fine, bring the human to me." Fen'harel said as he waved the priest off.

In a matter of moment’s two rows of sentinels and a few preists each holding chains that attached to the human one way or another slowly made their way into the throne room. All of them kept their distance and Fen'harel was shocked with what he saw. Leaning forward he gazed down at the "human" who he could barely see. Often he had seen little visions of these creatures in the fade, nothing but fleeting memories of their miserable lives. All of them had two things in common: they were filthy and they smelled ghastly but this one caught him by surprise.

"And here, in all my wanderings I thought humans to be disgusting creatures rolling around in their own filth but you have shown me a new light." Fen'harel stated a wolfish grin plastered across its face. "You creatures are more disgusting than I would have imagined."Fen'harel stood from his throne and descended the small steps that led to it, evading the gnarled roots that gave his throne its purchase with ease. "And the smell is even worse than imagined, tell me do all mortal men and women smell like wet dogs?"

Some of the lingering servants tried to keep their laughter muffled but the moment was ruined when the rather accurate smell of a sopping wet canine invaded their nostrils.

"No, serah." The human spoke with a surprisingly smooth and rich voice. "We do not all smell quite so bad."

"Oh," the wolf of rebellion spoke as he dared to get closer. "Than what is your excuse?"

He could barely see the human as it kept itself hidden under tattered dirty robes that were stitched together with animal fur, spinney quills and feathers. Mud and matted hair somehow made its way into the ghastly mix along with twigs and spurs. Slowly the human raised its head and the wolf barely got a glimpse of the humans face. He could tell that like its attire it was caked with dirt and dust.

"Not all of us spend our days being pampered as the pantheon do, serah." The human said calmly, smirking.

All at once the sentinels tugged the chains taught forcing the humans to give way and fall on its face before their master who stood and watched impassively. Fen'harel turned and sat back on his throne as he watched the human try and force herself into a kneeling position.

"So, you're intelligent enough to tell jokes and you obviously can speak the language of the people rather fluently." Fen'harel spoke un-amused. "So tell me, serah. Why are you here before me now?"

The human raised its head but once again the wolf could barely catch a glimpse of its face. "You don't know? You keep me here in chains like a criminal and yet you don’t know why you do it?" The human questioned back with a smug tone in its voice.

“I did not bring you here. You were brought here for crimes that I do not know of, that is why I asked.”

“If they were such devious crimes how do you not know of them?” The human questioned. “In fact how do you know I have committed any crimes at all? Perhaps, I turned myself so I could meet you.”

“You can’t be serious.” Fen'harel barked clearly annoyed with her constantly evading the question. 

“Maybe, but it beats begging the question, which is exactly what you’re doing, serah.”

The dread wolf sat up in his throne slightly fascinated to be having an almost philosophical conversation, and with a human no doubt. “And how am I begging the question?”

“You assume you know the conclusion of what I've done and how this will end without any reason. Yet, you seek reason from the person you are judging.”

"It would be safe to assume that you have committed crimes if you are here before me. I thought it only polite that I merely ask why you were brought to me in the first place.”

“And in assuming that you are judging me it must be under the idea that I have committed something heinous, yes. Or do your people often get taken to court for picking flowers or frolicking through the forest?”

The dread wolf furrowed his brow at the human. "Playing innocent? Not a bad strategy though highly overrated. You are dealing with one of the pantheon who is known for his cleverness. It will do you no good here to play the victim, I can promise that much, serah." The wolf smirked clearly enjoying himself with the use of the title she threw at the end of her every sentence.

"Truly," The human muttered. "I have often heard your name described when dealing with pride and prejudice. I wasn't aware that you were in any way known as clever. From what I hear you are more described these days as a the lord of vanity and pride"

Once again the chains were pulled taught and the human landed on her face. This time he could hear a sickening thud as her head smacked against his tiled floor and his sensitive nose picked up the scent of blood. Fen was done. He had been in the presence of this human for only a few moments and already he found himself completely offended by at least four of his five senses.

"Enough! Tell me why you are here! Humans are nothing short than war mongers' and thieves. Either your kind is planning an invasion or I have every right to cut your hands off and execute you for your very existence!"

"You wish to know why I'm here." The human said lowly at first before raising her head from the floor. Fen'harel noted the small pool of blood from where she lifted her head. "I am here to offer you a game. A game with a boon if you can figure out my riddle. If I win the game than I only ask you do me a favor in return."

Suddenly the room erupted in whispers. "A challenge" the sentinels hissed, "the human wishes to challenge Fen'harel to a game."

"Is she a fool-?"

"-she said something about a boon."

"What could a human have that one of the pantheon would want?"

"It's lies no doubt, humans are nothing if not liars-"

"-It's true, what if it's a deception?"

"It's not a deception." The human stated calmly. "I have heard of the dread wolf and I wish to challenge him. Unless of course he is afraid that a lowly human could outsmart the great and cunning Rebel Wolf."

The room was quiet and all stared at Fen'harel, waiting. His face was expressionless as he played with one of his dreads. Rolling the lock between his fingers as though it was far more interesting than the offer of a lowly human and- well, it was. However, the prospect of stepping down from a challenge and letting the boastful little creature get away with her accusations was too low a blow to his pride to afford.

"What are the specifics, human?" Fen said as he tossed the lock aside focusing his attentions on the woman once more.

The human stood, slowly clutching her head. Despite her injury she stood quiet tall and the wolf was almost impressed. "The specifics, terms, and rewards are as follows. I will tell you seven stories you have never heard before. For every story I tell, you will receive a gift, a piece that shall represent something that you must wear every day and night for seven days. At the end of my last story if you have guessed right than I shall give you a reward beyond your wildest imagination. If not, than I will take back what each gift represents."

"What a well thought out game you play, human." Fen'harel mused. "Though I doubt you could have anything I desire but I will play the game with you. After all things have grown boring and I do enjoy a story every now and again. If you would like we could start your game. I will hold a feast for the occasion so that all can see these miraculous stories you tell. Tonight you will be seen by a healer for your injury and then given a proper bath."

The human bowed slightly, "Thank you, serah." Without another word the human was escorted out of Fen'harel's sight as he once again made himself comfortable with a curious smile on his face.


End file.
